Ninjago Special Story Fire with Fire
by ImaginiveGirl
Summary: Ember and Kai are going to on a date when suddenly everything is going wrong. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja Fire with Fire

One day in Ninjago City Ember was walking along the sidewalk and she sighed. "It's been long since I've seen Kai. Man he's so sweet and hot." "Well thank you." A voice said and Ember gasped and turned around.

She saw Kai and smiled. "Kai hi!" Ember went to him and hugged him. Kai was surprised and hugged her back. "I thought you weren't going to visit." Ember said "Hey I'm here now." Kai said and smile. "So you think I'm sweet and hot huh?" "Kai!" Ember blush red and Kai laughed as they walked along the sidewalk. "Well am I?" Kai asked and Ember blushed more. "Am I Ember?"

"Yes yes you are Kai." Ember said and smile. "That's all you have to say." Kai said and Ember laughed. "So what do you think of me?" "Huh?" Kai said. "What do you think of me Kai?" Ember asked and smile. "Well you're attaractive, kind and beautiful." Kai smile back and took her hand. Ember blushed red and held Kai's hand. "Man she's so sweet and cute." Kai said and they walked into a resturant. They ate and Kai told Ember the time when he became a ninja. "Really you were a blacksmith?" Ember said. "Yeah my father was a blacksmith also." Kai said and sipped his drink.

"So did you wanted to be a ninja or a blacksmith?" Ember asked "Well I didn't have much of a choice so I became a ninja which is pretty cool for me to be one." Kai said and asked. "So when did you become a ninja Ember?" "Well I became a ninja on my own with my sister and we trained together and that's became a ninja Kai." Ember said "Cool." Kai said "Hey Kai do you want to go on a date with me?" Ember asked and push back a strand of auburn hair. "Huh?" Kai said eating a burger. (Really eating a burger while Ember is asking you out Kai? Sheesh tsk tsk.) "Um do you want to go out on a date with me?" Ember asked hoping for a yes. "Well um sure I would love too Ember." Kai said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja Special Story: Fire with Fire

"Really?" Ember asked and Kai smile. "Yeah sure." "Cool so I'll see you at 7?" Ember asked "Sure I'll be looking forward to it." Kai smiled and winked at her. "Oh Kai." Ember sighed and smile. "Ok so pick me up at my place." "Ok where do you live?" Kai asked. "I live at at Lucky Ave." Ember said "By the Garden Apartments?" Kai asked and Ember smile and said "Yes that's where I live." "Ok good I'll pick you up." Kai smile and payed their lunch. "Cool I see you." Ember said and they went to their separte ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Fire with Fire Chapter 3

At 6 Ember was getting ready for her date and she couldn't decided on wearing a red dress or the orange one. "Hmm the orange one." Ember went to the bathroom to change and came out wearing the orange dress. "Good now hair looks great." Ember said and puted on her red, yellow and orange amber pearls and matching earrings with a gold amber in it. Ember looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed. "Perfect." Meanwhile Kai was getting ready for his date with Ember. Nya was helping him with his tie and he was having a tough time standing still. "Stay still Kai." Nya said and adjusted the tie. "There. Wow you look handsome." "Hey Kai going somewhere?" Cole asked teasing his friend. "Yeah actually with Ember." Kai said and puted his red jacket on. "Well better get going." Kai said and got his word out and jumped down from the Bounty into his flaming motorcycle. He drove towards Lucky Ave and to Ember's apartment. Kai made it and went inside the apartment. He knocked on the door and heard Ember and she opened the door. "Hi Kai." Ember said and Kai saw how beautiful Ember was. "Wow Ember you look wow beautiful." Kai said amazed at her beauty. "Thanks Kai you look cute." Ember said. "Heh you think so?" Kai asked ,scratching his head. "Yes silly." Ember said and smile at him. "Come on we have to go." She said, slipping her arm with his and they wlked out, into the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago Special Story Chapter 4

Ember and Kai went to a fancy resturant. So Kai lead Ember to a table and pulled a seat for Ember.

"Thanks Kai." Ember said

"No prob." Kai said and he sat down with her.

Then Kai and Ember ordered food.  
"So you never been on a date before?" Ember asked.

"Nope." Kai said and smile. "How's your food?"

"Good actually." Ember said.

She and Kai were done eating and they paied their dinner and they went outside and walked around the block. Kai couldn't stop staring at Ember.

"She looks so beautiful, I can't stop saying that." Kai thought

"Kai are you ok?" Ember asked and smile.

"Yeah I'm ok it's just that you look so beautiful Ember." Kai smile.

"Thanks Kai that's so sweet!" Ember smile at Kai.

"So do you want to go to the movies?" Kai asked and Ember smile.

"Yeah sure." Ember said and they went to the movies.

Inside Kai and Ember sat down in their seats and began to watch the movie. As they watch the movie. _"This could be my chance." _Ember thought. _"I'll make the first move and then Kai definitley fall for me." _

Ember leaned against Kai and he blush red. He scratched his head in confusing. _"What is Ember doing?"_ "Um Ember do you mind?" Kai asked and Ember was disappointed. _"Man! This was suppose to be a perfect date." _

"Sorry_._" Ember lift her head. Soon the movie ended and Kai and Ember was coming out.

"So where do you want to go now?" Kai asked "Well theres a festival downtown do you want to go there?" Ember asked. "Sure I love festivals." Kai smiled at Ember. They went to the festival when suddenly it started to rain.

"Oh man its raining!" Ember angerly.

"Here." Kai said, taking off his jacket and puted on Ember's shoulder.

"Thanks Kai." Ember sighed. "You know this is all wrong."

"What the rain?" Kai asked

"No! I mean yes! This date is all wrong Kai!" Ember cried.

"Whoa calm down Ember." Kai said "What's wrong tell me."  
"No I'm going home!" Ember yelled and threw Kai's jacket down and ran home.

"Ember wait!" Kai said and went after her but then stopped. "What did I do wrong?"  
On the Bounty...

"What you asked her to take her head off your shoulder?" Cole asked in shocked.

"Dude why would you do that?" Jay asked in shocked too.

"What?" Kai argued.

"Dude you're suppose to let the girl lay on your shoulder! That's part of the code of romance!" Cole said

"Alright alright you guys." Kai said and looked at his friends. "Ok the truth is I never been on a date before."  
"Wait you seriously never been on a date before?" Jay asked and when Kai nodded his head Jay and Cole laughed.

"It's not funny you guys." Kai whined.

"No wonder you don't know romance." Cole said  
"Well what do you guys do on a date?" Kai asked.

"Well with me and Nya I take her to someplace nice when I took her out on our first date." Jay said

"With me and Aqua, we talked about anything but you want to keep it slow." Cole said.

"Why slow?" Kai asked

"Because that way the girl would understand." Cole said

"And you would have to give the girl her favorite flowers." Zane said walking in with Airiana.

"Ok what does she like?" Kai asked

"She likes tiger lillies and orange roses." Airiana said.

"And the most important rule on a date is never..." Cole said

"EVER!" Jay, Nya, Zane and Airiana said

"Get the girl upset." Cole continued.

"Ok I think I got this whole dating thing." Kai said.

Meanwhile Ember was in her room upset about the date going wrong when suddenly she heard a tapping on the window. She went to the window and saw a note tapped on the glass.

"What's this?" Ember said and opened the note.

_"Dear Ember, _

_Come on the roof I have a surprise for you. _

_~Kai"_

Ember went to the roof and was amazed at what she saw. There was a table covered with a white cloth with food on it with lantern lights decorated on the railings and hunged above.

"Wow this is amazing." Ember said.

"Glad you like it." Kai said stepping from behind Ember.  
"Oh hey Kai." Ember said and smile.

"Hey Ember." Kai smile and offered his arm. "Care to take a seat?"  
"Yes." Ember said and slipped her arm with his and Kai lead them to the table.

"Please allow me." Kai opened the chair for Ember and she sat down and Kai push her in.  
"Wow Kai you really did well to this place." Ember smile.

"Heh thanks." Kai said and sat down with Ember.

They ate and talked.

"So the guys helped you with dating advice?" Ember asked and Kai nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry our 1st date didn't go so well." Kai said.

"It's alright Kai." Ember said and smile.

"Oh almost forgot." Kai turned on the music. "Wow this is nice music." Ember said.

"Care to dance?" Kai asked.

"Yes please." Ember said.

Kai and Ember danced to the music and Kai spun Ember and continued to dance.

"My Ember you look so beautiful." Kai smile at her.

"Thanks." Ember said and sighed "You look cute and handsome."

"Heh thanks." Kai chuckled and spun Ember. When suddenly it began to rain.  
"Oh man why?" Kai said and took off his jacket and put it on Ember. Then Ember started to make a noise.

"I'm sorry Ember this is all my fault. Please don't cry." Kai said, feeling bad for her.

"Heh I'm not crying Kai." Ember said "I'm laughing I'm having a good time."  
"You are?" Kai asked and looked at her.

"Yeah Kai I'm totally fine." Ember smile. "Really."

"I'm glad you're happy." Kai said then he sneezed. "Achoo! Let's get out of this rain."

"Wait." Ember said and Kai looked at her. He stared into her brown black eyes and she leaned in and Kai leaned in as well. Soon they kissed. After a few minutes they pulled away and blushed red.

"Um Ember." Kai said

"Yeah?" Ember said

"I think I'm in love with you." Kai smile at her.

"Kai I...I...love you." Ember said

"I love you too." Kai said and they kissed again.

Later...

"So tell us what happened?" Jay asked

"Did you guys kiss?" Cole asked

"Do tell us." Zane said

"Guys lay off will ya." Kai said and looked at his friends.

"Well did you kiss her or not?" Jay asked

"Fine we kiss happy." Kai said blushing red.

"You told her that you love her didn't you." Cole said

"Cole!" Kai blushed red even more. His friends kept asking questions.

Meanwhile Ember was in bed sleeping, dreaming about their first date.


End file.
